The way he kisses you
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Okay, this is gonna be where you can read many different songfics about diffrent charactars, I'm not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm not good at writing in english. So on with the show. I'm gonna write song fictions and they are just one-shots. If you want any special song and couple write ;D I'm open for everything. I don't own Naruto or any of the charactars sorry :(**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey There Delilah

Plain White T's

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SASUKE POV**

I looked at the clock and sat up in the bed. Before It was always so much to do. Now I've just done nothing all the days. After she moved, everything changed. She've moved to New York. It felt so far away. Like 1000 miles. I took my cellphone and dialeded her number and called. After 2 singals she answered.

"Hey Sasuka-kun!" she sounded as happy as she had been before she moved. Although it could be 'cus that  
I were the one that called her.

"Hi Sakura-chan" I said and smiled by my self. Never been happier to hear my girlfriends voice. "How's New York?"

"Well, It's really fun, buty I miss you" the last part she said with a sad tone in her voice. I could hear her start sobbing and soon start crying in the phone.

"Sakura, don't cry, honey. I bet you look beatiful tonight! You shine brighter than that damn Time Square or whatever it's called."

"You haven't seen it" she said and giggled. " I know but I bet you shine more!" I said with a convincing voice.

"If you ever get lonley, call me! I'm here for you!"

**SAKURA POV**

I smiled to my boyfriends voice and looked at the photo of that was on my bedside table. It was taken just the day I left Konoha.

"I'll come to you someday. I've got so much more to say but there isn't enough time. It's gonna get expencive for me, but e-mail me when your computer works. I'll answer direclty." he said and I sobbed.

"Promise not to cry! 'Cus then I can't hung up. And you know that they have planes, cars, trains and whatever more that i can use to get to you!" Sasukes voice sounded so beautiful when he said that.

"I promise" I said and smiled. "And I'll promis you I'll come to you, even if I have to walk!"

"everyone would make fun of you"

"And we'll just laugh to them", and when he said that we started to laugh. I loved his laugh.

"I'll come back to Konoha at least after the school that I'll have to go to 2 more years. And you'll be making history with everything you do!" I said and heard him awe. He did that even if he was a boy. And I totaly didn't care.

"And so you know, we can soon do what ever we want to" he said and I guess he smiled.

"But i got to go now." he said.

"Okay" I said with a sad voice. "Love you"

"Love you to" and then the click.

I put the phone down on the bedside table and stared at the wall. No one could tear us apart!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I'm so sorry, it's terrible! I know, but Rewive at least and I can take negative stuff too ;D I'll be putting up a few more and we'll see how many rewives and likes my art and mabey I'll continue.**


	2. Could It Be?

**A/N: So, the last one was really bad and I know I wrote Sasukes name wrong, I'm sorry! But now I'll try to do everything right, and the pairing is.... NEJITEN!!! xD It felt like this was their song so i took it. It's Christy Carlson Romano's Could it Be.**

We've like been friends forever. but lately I've felt more than just friendship for him. He's so cuute! But no one understands that, they think he's some kind of unemotional guy that can't feel love or show respect. But he can, I've seen it. And now that I've opened my eyes, I see that he was always with me. I could never imagined that I'll fall for him.

"It feel kind of funny that you're always near" I said and looked at him while we walked to the training grounds. He looked at me with his georgeos eyes. He took my hand and I felt how warm I became inside. I sighned and took a grip around his arm and rested my head against his shoulder and we kept on walking.

**NORMAL POV**

"OH MY GOD!!! KYYYAAAH" Sakura screamed and ran as fast as she could to the Yamanaka's flowershop. "Guess who's dating Mr-I-Have-No-Emotions?" she said as she reached Ino. "Hello to you to" she first said and looked at Sakura. "No, Who?" "Tenten!" Ino looked at Sakura with eyes like teacups. "No way!" "I promise!" "No way, no way!" "I'm death serious!" "The guy without emotions is dating the agressive girl?" "Yes! For gods sake!" "OH MY GOD!" Ino finally understod and the 2 girls stood there jumping. "We have to call Tenten!" Ino said when they stopped and reached for her cell and took it. She flipped it open and soon found Tenten's number. "Answer" she whispered. Sakura leaned against the blond so she could hear.

"Hello, Tenten here" the brown haired girls voice eccoed in the phone. "Is it true you're dating Mr-suspicious?" Yes, Neji had lots of nicknames. "Who Said that to you!?" Tenten screamed into the phone. "So you are dating!" Ino giggled and she and the pinkhaired kunoichi walked out the shop and walked to Sakura's house. "No we're not!" Tenten answered fast and Neji's voice was heard."_Tenten, you don't need to hide it!_" he said to her and a kissing sound was heard. "AWW!" the two other Kunoichi's awed and looked at eachother. "I wish I had as much luck as Tenten!" Ino said and sighed happily. "Guys, I have to hung up now" she said and then all that was heard was a Click!. "Did she just hung up?" Ino screamed and looked at the phone. "Relax Ino! She's with Neji" Sakura said and looked at the other girl.

* * *

**TENTEN POV**

I looked at Neji and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and kissed my lips gently. I smiled and hugged him after we had broke the kiss. We stood there and looked at each other and I could see that this was the start of the rest of our lives. And it was true. We were together from the age of 15, and on our 10th aniversury (spelling?) he proposed. And of course I said yes! So now we have been married for 5 years and are happy.

* * *

**It's bad I know. But I had no idea how to write the end so it's like this now. Review and write what you think of it and ideas about pairings and songs!!**


	3. You Belong With Me

**A/N: hello, I'm here again. I haven't been upploading for like 2 weeks, sorry if there is anyone who reads... But I don't care. i'm late with update 'cuz I hav had a lot of test's and i actually got 94.75 of 100 at the english test :D and I've had a couple of days with just running in the forest. So now on with this. The song is 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, and the pairing is NaruHina ^^' Hinata's kind of OOC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**HINATA'S POV**

I looked out the window of the campus just to find 'his' window opposite mine. He walked around in the room talking to the phone. Some times he had to move the phone a bit from him. I guess Sakura is upset I remember when he joked about he a little bit. She got really angry and walked out the cafeteria without saying anything. She just don't get his humour like I do. I find his jokes funny. Finally he hungs up and sits down on his bed. I took out a couple of papers and a pencil. I fast scribbled down a couple of words. When he looked over I put it against the window.

_'Are you okey?'_

He took paper beside him and scribbled down little fast.

_'Just tired of drama'_

I sighed and wrot another note.

_'Sorry'_

It's a normal Tuesday night and I'm in my room studying. When I look to his room again he has closed the curtains. I left out a loud sigh and looked at the next paper in my hand._ 'I Love You' _Well, now it's just to gather up confidens to when we are at school. I'm sitting in my room listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and I know all about you. She doesn't know how your story's.

[School next day]

It time for the mathlesson and I can see 'Him' and Sakura walk through the hall way, She's wearing a short skirt and a tub top. While I'm wearing worn out jeans and t-shirt, like always. I'm the class smart head, of the girls. Shikamaru's the smartest in the whole class actually. And of course I'm on the bleachers and she's cheer captain. Who would want to be with me? No one. I walk in class room 489 and sit down by the window.

In just seconds I'm in my dream about when he'll wake up and see that all he needs is me. We've been friends since the 1th grade. If he only could see that I'm the one that understands him best. "Hinata" Tenten elbows me in the side and I look at her. "Work.." she whisperes and points at my book. I can only nodd and sigh.

[The same week-end]

_Knock knock knock_

"Wait a minute!" I yelled and walked to the door and opened it. "N-naruto, hi" I said and smiled. He was here, outside my house.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he said and smiled."Of course, I'll just change fast" I answered and throwed my short of and put on a pair of jeans. Fast as the light I changed to a tub top and a jumper. I put on the jumper and went to the door. I took the keys from the table and put on a pair of sneakers. He himself had a Fred Perry shirt and worn out jeans. I locked the door and went out of the Campus. We just walked around in the town before we came to the park.

We sat down at a bench and talked about the school. "So when's the next game?" I asked, even if I already knew when, I just wanted to talk to him. "It's on friday" he said and smiled his georgeos smile. _'This is kind of easy'_ I thought to my self and smiled a shy smile back. That smile's so nice it could light up this whole town, and it's been a while since I saw him smile like that. Not after he and Sakura got together. We sat there for ages and just talked. "I think it's best to get going home now. It's turning a bit dark" he said and i nodded. The walk to the campus was quiet. "Good night Naruto" I said and looked at him. "Good night Hinata" he said and smiled. I opened my door and went in. I don't like this, I know something's wrong with Sakura and him. When I he says it's fine. But I know him better than that, Why's he with her?

She always wears high heeles while I always wear sneakers. But often everyone says that they want to bee with her, that's just because she's cheer captain and no one says so to me, but that cus I'm on the blechers I suppose. I remember our child hood.

_Flashback_

_I stood at the back door and threw small stones at his window. He finally opened it."NARUTO! Down here!" I yelled, not to loud. He looked down at me and smiled. "Comming!" he yelled back and after a couple of minutes he came out. "NARUTO! COME BACK YOU BRAT!" I heard a womens voice yell. _

_"Com on Hinata" he said and took my hand, we ran to our place in the park. A tree wich you could crawl into, only if you moved a little leaves. We used to sit there and play. But that was when we were 5._

_End of Flashback_

I must have nodded of cause I woke up the next morning on my bed. Tonight I were going home over the break and see my family. And today was the games at lunch break actually. So the rest of the day after the games was canceled.

[The same night at the Hyuuga manshion]

In the middle of the night I woke up in my room at home by a car and something hammering at my window. I stood up and looked out. There he stood waving at me. He smiled and put his hands at his hips. "Baka!" I screamed to him and laughed. He laughed and looked up to me. "I'm comming" I said and put on my clothes and silently walked down the stairs and out through the door.

I ran to him and we jumped in the car. "Let's go to the park" I said and smiled. He nodded and drow there. "Where's the tree now" He said while we walked. "Here it is" I said and smiled. I bent down to my knees and took away the new leaves and crawled in like a snake. "It feels kind of small place." he said while we sat there legs crossed. "Well, we've grown in 12 years" I said and smiled. I looked at the inner walls.

"Look, here is the date when I pecked you for the first time on the cheek!" he said and pointed at the numbers. I smiled and looked at him, and before I knew it we were in a lip lock. I smiled and he licked my lower lip for entrece and I let his toung in**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: So, it's kind of wierd. But I want to know more what you guys want. I have like no ideas about what to write or which songs. So please Rewive.**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: So, I haven't uploaded in a while and I think you'll have to wait a long time now. 'Cause today, 6/6, I'm going to Thailand I will not be able to write. And I come back at the 28 of June and I'll get a new chapter as fast as I can. **

**I Hope you still want to read when I comeback, and Rewive so I have ideas. So Write A couple, and a song If you liked to ;D Or just the song.**

**I Hope you all have a good sumemrbreak**

**/Nanami-san **


	5. Just A Dream

**A/N: So this is a ShikaTema ff. I couldn't think of any other, so it's like Shikamaru's been in the war and died and Temari was home waiting for him and now it's funeral. But it's from Sakura's view.**

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S POV.**

Wow, it's got to be hard to loose your boyfriend in the age of 18. I could never imagen how it would feel. She had been all depressed since she'd got to know that Shika died. We tried to cheer her up, but without a answer. She just sat there inside the apartment. Last time I visited her, she looked awful. She hadn't been eating at all.

She was soooo skinny, skinnier that Ino, and her hair was a mess and her eyes were empty. She didn't answer when you asked her somthing, the only thing she said was "He's gone" and started to cry. I felt really sad for her. And tonight, was the day of the funeral. She wore a white dress and crying like hell. "Temari-chan" i whispered while she sat sobbing in the backseat of my car. She looked at me with red puffy eyes and I tried to smile.

When we slowly got there she took the box beside her and stepped out of the car. I knew what she had in it. All the letters he'd wrote to her. I had read them, all beautiful. Everytime he telled her how much he loved her and missed her. Once he wrote: _When I come home, I will never,ever leave you again_

But now he was gone, forever. "Here" I said and took of my necklace. I handed it to her and she looked at me.

"Something borrowed, something blue.." I said and smiled a bit and took out my blue pin out of my hair. She shook her head. "I can't" she whispered and looked at me. "You can do anything" I said and put the pin in her hair. She looked at me and smiled weakly. She nodded and put on the necklace and I kissed her forehead. Then I left her outside so she could prepare herself. I walked in through the church doors and went down to Hinata and TenTen.

"How is she?" I sighed.

"Well, she's atleast coming." I said and the girles sighed. After a couple of minutes the church doors opened wide and she stood there. So beautiful in her dress and with the box in her hands. She pulled down the veil down to hide her tears. She shook her and the military band started to play. I could see Ino crying to Choujis shoulder and I had to bit my bottomlip to not cry. She had made her way down the aisel and stood there by his coffin. She dropped her flowers on the coffin and hid her tears behind her hands. Gaara put an arm around her and she turned to her brothers shoulder and cried.

Why sis he have to go? Temari was already shocked and sad about the fact that he had to go to the military. Chouji and Gaara had chose to not do it. My own Sasuke had came home when he came with the news about Shika.

It crushed all of us. Even Sasuke was depressed. I had never seen him like that. Temari was counting on forever to be with Shika. She'd been in the distance when Sasuke told her. It was like she wasn't there and right after that she panicked and broke.

"Let us bow our heads and pray" the preacher man said and so did we. A small lonly tear fell down my cheek. Poor Temari... I couldn't even think of what'll happen to her."Lord lift his soul, and heal his hurt" the preacher said and held a speach.

Then we stood up and sang the saddest song that anyone of us had ever heard. Sasuke walked down to Temari and gave her the folded up flag. Her hands were shaking and she took it slowly and hold it so hard she could. That was all that she had left of him now. The military shot one last shot and I could se how hurt she felt.

Sometimes it seems that she can't even breath without Shika. I can't take it anymore soon. She was crushed and I don't think she'll heal that fast och even heal at all. Shika was her everything. Her air, food,everything. And now he's gone. I can't imagen how she's going to move on.


End file.
